


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by snazzy_23



Series: song fics technically series [1]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Smoking is injurious to health, Songfic technically, The Author Can't Write Smut To Save Her Life, bearded!aman, flirting who?, i wish hooking up was this easy, idk what else to tag, it should be bros before hoes, kartik is tired of party, parties are stressful, someone has a hairpulling kink, the bois are horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_23/pseuds/snazzy_23
Summary: Out of all the ways Kartik imagined the party would go, this wasn't one of them.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: song fics technically series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849813
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should take a break from writing  
> also me: starts planning million things already 
> 
> the plot and title of the fic is based on Troye Sivan's Strawberries and Cigarettes which you should listen to if you want to enhance the experience ~

Kartik sighs for like nth time as he looks around the room filled with drunk people. Some are dancing on the makeshift dance floor while some are playing tonsil hockey in the hockey corners. And then there is Kartik, standing in a dark corner with a bottle of god knows what. He had been long abandoned by his traitorous friend who dragged him to this hell. Kartik looks at the place where he lost her to a guy who looked too old to be at a university party and realizes that staring at that one place won’t bring her back. 

He was left with two options now, either socialize with the people around him or continue sulking in the dark. He looked around him to see if there was anyone with whom he could talk but the first thing he saw was a guy and girl practically fucking next to him.  _ God, why are heterosexuals like this?  _ He thinks and abandons his plans of socialization. So sulking in the corner it is. He brings the bottle of the god knows what that he had been holding and takes a sip. When the bitter taste hits his tongue, he gags. 

The bass of the music playing is giving Kartik a headache. The smell of sweaty bodies and whatever these people are drinking isn’t helping much either.  _ Fuck this, I need some air.  _ Kartik thinks. He places the bottle of the atrocity on a table near him and walks out of the room. As soon as he is outside, he takes a deep breath as if trying to gather enough oxygen after nearly being suffocated inside. As he is about to enjoy the bliss of being able to breathe fresh oxygen again, he hears the sound of someone throwing up,  _ right next to him.  _

As if he already didn’t regret coming to this party. He curses whatever entity that decided to put him through this mess as he helps the girl so she doesn’t spend the entire night drowning in her own puke. The girl thanks him and assures him that she’ll find her friends on her own so Kartik lets her go. Once she leaves, Kartik is hit with the smell of the puke which makes him gag again.  _ I need a cigarette.  _ He thinks and he walks again from there until he reaches a spot where no one is. He sighs out in relief and pulls out his pack of cigarettes from his back pocket along with his lighter. He lights up one of the cigarettes and takes a puff. 

He exhales the smoke and looks up at the sky. There aren’t many stars in the sky tonight, he notices. As he is about to take another drag, he hears someone come. He is extremely annoyed at having his peace destroyed again but he stops himself from snapping at the person. He decides to ignore the person and continues staring at the sky. He hears the person clicking something that sounds like a lighter. 

“Shit, it never works when I desperately need it,” the person, who Kartik guesses is a man from his voice, mutters. “Um, hey dude. Do you have a lighter?” 

Kartik realizes that the person is talking to him so he turns around to face them. He is met with the sight of a man, slightly shorter than him. His hair looks messy but not in a ‘hasn’t-seen-a-comb’ way. His brown eyes are shining under the little starlit sky. He has a beard on his face which looks a little messy too but all of these make him look way more attractive than a normal person should be allowed to look. When the man raises his eyebrow, Kartik realizes that he just got caught staring. He clears his throat and pulls out his lighter. 

Instead of taking the lighter, the man puts the cigarette on his lips and stares at Kartik. Kartik takes the hint and lights the lighter. He brings it closer to the man’s cigarette and unknowingly moves his face closer to the man’s. He watches as the man takes a drag once it lights up. He pulls the lighter away but his face stays where it was. When the man exhales, the smoke hits Kartik’s face. That pulls Kartik out of the daze and he immediately faces away from the man and goes back to his nearly forgotten cigarette. 

“Is this your first-party? I have never seen you here before,” the man asks. 

“It’s my first party here,” Kartik answers. 

“What do you mean by here?” the man asks. Kartik finally gains the courage to face the man again. He sees the man leaning against the wall while staring at Kartik with an eyebrow raised in question. 

“My friend, who brought me here, recently joined your college. She got an invitation to come to this party and didn’t want to come alone so I got dragged here too,” Kartik answers. He realizes that his cigarette is nearly done so he takes one last drag and throws the bud on the floor. 

“So you don’t go to our college?” the man asks. Looking at him smoking makes Kartik want to take another one but he resists the urge. 

“Nope,” Kartik answers. His hand itches to grab another cigarette so he just sticks his hand inside the pocket of his jacket. 

“So where do you actually go?” the man asks. He is nearly done too and Kartik knows he has to do something quick so that he could end this night on a better note. 

“Why would I tell that to you, a complete stranger?” Kartik says in an attempt to flirt. Once he realizes what he said, he feels the urge to bang his head against the wall. He waits for his plan to backfire and is shocked when the man laughs instead. 

“Well, is there any way I can change my status from a complete stranger?” the man asks and takes a final drag from his cigarette before throwing the bud on the ground like Kartik did. 

“Maybe you can start by telling me your name?” Kartik replies coyly which makes the man smirk. 

“Hmm, what are you planning on doing with that information?” the man asks. 

“I haven’t decided that yet. Maybe you can help me with-” Kartik is interrupted by the feeling of someone’s lips on his own. His eyes close immediately and he starts responding to the kiss. The man walks forward while Kartik moves backward until his back is pressed against the wall. The man places one of his hands on the wall and the other moves to cup Kartik’s face. Kartik places his hands on the man’s chest and clutches his shirt. 

The man pulls away for a second and says, “Aman,” his voice suddenly sounding deeper and raspier which makes Kartik’s knees go slightly weaker. Before Kartik can reply, the man smashes his lips against Kartik’s once again. The hand that was resting on the wall moves to Kartik’s hair. He tangles his fingers in Kartik’s hair and slightly pulls on it which makes Kartik gasp. Taking the opportunity, the man pushes his tongue inside Kartik’s mouth. 

_ Strawberries  _ is the first thing Kartik tastes when their tongues meet. He can also taste the cigarette but the taste of strawberries overtakes the cigarette’s taste. The man,  _ Aman,  _ once again pulls away from the kiss but this time, he starts moving towards Kartik’s neck peppering small kisses on his cheeks and jaw. The hand on his hair tightens which makes Kartik move his head giving more space for Aman to kiss. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Aman whispers as he kisses a spot on Kartik’s neck. The hot breath on his neck makes him sigh and he nods as an answer to his question. 

“My apartment is near,” Kartik moans out as Aman works to leave a hickey on Kartik’s neck. Once he is satisfied, he pulls away from Kartik and lets Kartik lead the way. 

  
  


Kartik is slammed against the door as soon as he closes it. 

“I just realized that I followed you all the way here without even knowing your name,” Aman says as he nuzzles his face against Kartik’s neck. He presses small kisses which distract Kartik.

“Kartik, it's Kartik,” he moans as Aman nips on his neck. 

“Kartik, where’s the bedroom?” Aman asks, pulling away from Kartik’s neck. He takes off his jacket and places it on the table near Kartik’s door. Kartik takes off his own jacket and places it on the same table. He takes Aman’s hand and leads him to his bedroom. Once they get there, Kartik pushes Aman on the bed and slowly moves to climb on top of him. He looks at Aman who is laying there, a smirk present on his face. 

“What are you waiting for Kartik?” Aman says. He grabs a hold of Kartik’s t-shirt’s collar and pulls him down, letting their lips meet again. 

  
  


The next morning, Kartik wakes up to an empty bed. He should be disappointed with that fact but somewhere in his mind, he knew that this was going to happen. He grabs his phone in hopes of seeing a message or even his number there but he finds nothing. He places his phone back on its spot and buries his head in his pillows. He is hit with the smell of cigarettes that isn’t his. He smiles and falls back asleep engulfed in the scent that he associates with Aman. 

**Author's Note:**

> so thoughts?  
> basically i have been playing around the idea of doing a whole songfic series for a long time which would basically be fics similar to this. let me know if i should go for it!
> 
> till next time <3


End file.
